


Short Circuit

by CallieCrossroads



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alien Technology, Altered Mental States, Blood Magic, Deception, Disguise, Electricity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Games, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Technology, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieCrossroads/pseuds/CallieCrossroads
Summary: Eliza Chesterfield is a young woman with the gift of technokinesis, the ability to control technology and electricity with her mind. This ability catches the eye of the most intelligent and faithful child of Thanos. Ebony Maw X OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Short Circuit, my newest Ebony Maw x OC fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own anything Marvel-related, the only rights I have are to my oc Eliza Chesterfield.
> 
> Please read and review, I would absolutely love to hear any and all feedback!
> 
> Also check out my tumblr blog under the username CallieCrossroads, I'll be posting updates there as well, and a bunch of Marvel and Ebony Maw goodies.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Eliza! Venti Cinnamon Almond Milk Macchiato and a Grande White Chocolate Mocha!" Letting out a sigh of relief, I pushed my way through the mid-morning crowd and carefully grabbed my over-priced coffee drinks.

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder before making a dash for the door.

Once outside in a much less-crowded area, I clicked my heels together like Dorothy did in the Wizard of Oz and I lifted into the air.

As I zoomed over the streets of New York City, I couldn't help but sigh again, but this time it was a sigh of content,

"I love being Tony Stark's intern."

* * *

 

I landed at Stark Tower around 11:30am, and the building was buzzing with activity.

Men and women sped past me in sharp business suits carrying various paperwork and folders, stark contrast to my jeans and bright blue hoodie, no pun intended. I still felt underdressed after working here for two months, but Tony assured me that it was fine to wear whatever was most comfortable for me. He once told me,

"Fashion is important and all, believe me, but there's no room for stuffy Versace suits and cocktail dresses in a laboratory." I didn't mind this at all.

In fact, I loved Mr. Stark's way of going about things. But I still loathed the looks people gave me. They treated me like I was some lost delivery girl, not the personal intern for the guy who signs their paychecks.

Eh, screw 'em, I guess.

* * *

 

Walking through the doors of Stark R & D, I looked around for Tony, only to have him literally fly past me and steal the coffee from my hands.

"Good morning Tony!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me wearing the newest suit-in-progress.

"Morning Short Circuit!" He yelled back, calling me by the name he so proudly came up with. He thought it would be funny considering I was only 5'2", and worked with technology. Well, that fact, and the one about me being able to control technology with my mind.

A few months ago, billionaire super hero Tony Stark heard about me through sources he still has yet to tell me. He was so interested in my abilities, that he proposed a deal. I would fly all the way from Minneapolis to New York City, and work with him at Stark Towers.

He told me he wanted my help in developing a more intuitive suit, one that could literally read your thoughts and react even before you did. Apparently, my powers would help a lot if he found a way to emulate them in other technology. Other than that, I was free to work on my own personal projects. I couldn't believe this was happening, since I was just a normal-ish girl of 23 from the suburbs of Minnesota.

Needless to say, I accepted his offer immediately.

"You got this with almond milk, right?" Tony landed the suit and stepped out of it, taking the coffee out of the suit's hand.

"Yes, sir," walking over to my desk, I shifted through various holograms of projects and data from all of my many projects.

"So, how is the flight response now that we've nailed that coding down?" He gave me a quick thumbs-up,

"Works like a dream, doll," I notice him take out a bottle of bourbon and pour it into his coffee and give him a look, but he just shrugged, "In the immortal words of Mr. Jimmy Buffett, 'It's five o'clock somewhere,'" He stops and takes a sip, "Besides, it helps me think." I can't help but roll my eyes and chuckle.

He suddenly set his cup down and quickly walked over to me,

"By the way, I wanted to tell you that I'm holding a banquet tonight for a bunch of big-wig investors, and I want you to come with. It's just an event announcing my newest green-energy project. You can be the person I throw at the rich guys when I'm sick of them talking to me." I pretended to act offended, holding a hand dramatically over my heart,

"Why, Tony, if I didn't know better I'd say you're just using me!" He played along, crossing his arms and standing tall,

"Well I am sorry young lady, but that is what interns are for." We held the poses for a few moments before bursting out in laughter,

"Yeah, okay I'll go. I will need a new dress though."

* * *

 

I walked into the crowded penthouse banquet room later that evening, tugging at the edge of my blue velvet cocktail dress that I insisted to the designer was too short.

"Live a little, Ms. Chesterfield! Showing a bit of skin never hurt anyone, especially a young thing like yourself." I scoffed at her words, but took her advice anyway, she was the expert after all.

Glancing around the room I noticed Tony surrounded by a crowd and Pepper Potts on his arm. It always made me smile seeing those two together. It seemed as though she was the only person in the world who could make Tony behave.

Pepper looked my way, smiling and waving me over to them. I was never really one for social situations, but I did enjoy the atmosphere events like this had. Luckily for me, there were waiters everywhere serving champagne, and I gladly took a flute for myself. Liquid courage, after all.

"Eliza! It's so good to see you again, I'm glad you could make it." Her warm smile gave me a sense of confidence.

"I couldn't resist after Tony promised there would be free food! How could I say no to that?" We all laughed and Tony went on to introduce me to a man who was currently discussing the state of the micro economy.

He proceeded to introduce me throughout the night as his personal intern, just saying that I was helping him with an important project. Not once did he mention my powers, which he explained earlier was for the best.

He said that this world was full of people who would do anything to get their hands on such a gift powerful enough to destabilize a country's whole foundation.

I didn't doubt him, and I've known this fact my entire life.

For the next few hours, I just stood there and smiled, like a good normal girl.

* * *

 

It was only 10:30pm and the event didn't even seem close to being finished. I finished two more glasses of champagne before switching over to a very light vodka lemonade.

After losing interest in the mundane conversations of stocks and bonds and the economy, I wandered over to a smaller sitting area with a beautiful view of the city. It was nice and secluded and I felt very peaceful, even with this darn velvet dress trying to climb up my thighs as I sat down.

I felt a small buzz flow down my neck and could sense there were cords for the security cameras hidden in the ledge below the windows. I decided to get a bit nosey and gently placed my hand over the location of the wires.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the flow of information and soon the darkness behind my eyelids bloomed into a bird's eye view of the banquet hall. I flicked through a few different camera feeds, one in the busy gourmet kitchen, one in the west-most hall of Stark Tower, and the one that was facing me. I was about to remark once more on my short dress, but I could see that someone was approaching me.

I opened my eyes and spun around, to find the mysterious person much closer than I had last seen through the camera, as if they just popped up right behind me. I let out a small gasp and put my hand on my chest, trying to soothe my now-frantic heartbeat.

"I do apologize, miss, I didn't mean to startle you." He was a classy man, dressed in a tux like most other men at this event.

He spoke in an eloquent and calm tone that immediately put me at ease. His figure was tall and slender and he had slicked-back silver hair, though it almost seemed beyond his age, he himself only appearing to be in his late 40's.

But what stood out the most was his bright blue eyes. They were unnaturally blue, and I never wanted to look away, my attention captured by their almost alien appearance.

The man walked around the couch I was on and gestured to the spot next to me,

"Do you mind if I sit? This spot has such a lovely view of the city." It took me a moment to collect myself, and with my usual elegance of a Central Park pigeon, managed to stammer out,

"Um, no! I mean, no as in 'no one is sitting there', so you can go ahead and sit there! If you'd like..." I proceeded to mentally smack myself. The man merely smiled politely and sat down, raising his wine glass to his mouth and taking a small and somehow sensual sip. I forced myself to look away and back out the window.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked lightly. I nodded in agreement but frowned,

"It really is, it's just a shame you can never see any stars in the city though. Not like my cabin back in Minnesota," my smile returned with my fond memories,

"It was so far north that you could see every star in the sky, and the Milky Way looked more like a glowing cloud than a bunch of stars." I felt my face warm up when I realized how closely he was paying attention to me, almost with an air of scrutiny but not malevolent. 

"It sounds wonderful. I, too, have seen the stars. Their true grandeur and glory could never be fully appreciated from so far away," I turned more to him, questioning what he meant by that.

"They have the power to simultaneously make you feel alone in this vast universe, and at the same time, eternally loved by it." Those words struck a chord inside of me, though I didn't exactly know what it was.

'He must be a writer.' I thought to myself.

"May I ask what your name is, Miss?" Anxiety suddenly washed over me, similar to the feeling of speaking in front of a crowd.

"My name is, erm, Eliza Chesterfield," I bashfully held my hand out for him to shake,

"And may I ask yours, Sir?" Instead of shaking my hand, he wrapped his long and elegant ringed fingers around mine and, to my utter disbelief, proceeded to gently kissed the top of it.

It may had been the drinks or my nervousness, but when he made contact with my skin, I could have sworn that his entire being seemed to…glitch. Almost like when a computer screen goes fuzzy if there's a sudden increase or decrease in electricity. I honestly didn't know how to explain it.

He looked up at me slowly, his eyes now most certainly glowing blue. And with a silken tone he answered me,

"You may call me Ebony Maw."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously in Ch. 1_

_It may have been the drinks or my nervousness, but when he made contact with my skin, I could have sworn that his entire being seemed to…glitch. Almost like when a computer screen goes fuzzy if there’s a sudden increase or decrease in electricity. I honestly didn’t know how to explain it._

_He looked up at me slowly, his eyes now most certainly glowing blue. And with a silken tone, he answered me,_

_“You may call me Ebony Maw.”_

* * *

 

Chapter 2.

 

I took my hands back as fast as I could while still being a polite lady, and folded them in my lap,

“Ebony Maw? Not to be rude, but is that a pseudonym or your actual name?” I asked and he raised an eyebrow,

“Does my name not sound real to you?” Blood rose to my cheeks at the remark,

“That’s not what I meant, it almost sounds too eccentric for someone like you,” I gestured to his classy dark grey suit, “You look more like a James or a Tom.” Shrugging, I took another sip from my drink.

“Eliza’ isn’t the most common of names either for someone your age,” Ebony Maw scoffed, “But I suppose looks can be deceiving.” Setting his wine glass down on the table next to us, he folded his hands in his lap as well, “Not unlike the fact that you are _deceiving_ most of the Terrans about what you are.”

All of the blood that had pooled into my cheeks seconds ago drained away.

His comment was vague, but I knew exactly what he was referring to.

“W…what are you talking about? I’m just like every other girl around here.” I tittered and tried to act normal.

 He stayed silent, his gaze locking with mine,

“Don’t play dumb, I am referring to your extraordinary ability to control technology, I’m surprised you would ever want to hide it,” I crossed my arms tight against me, “Are you embarrassed? Afraid of a power that could crush anyone in your path, or perhaps you’re just too craven to even control it.”

Finished with this conversation and very much on edge, I stumbled from the sitting area and tried to make my way back to the main ballroom, and to Tony. He always told me that if I had any problem at all, I could go straight to him.

The drinks I had enjoyed earlier, though, made walking more difficult than I had anticipated. I could barely see straight, let alone _walk_ straight. The couch we were sitting on slid towards me on its own, catching my ankle and sending me tumbling to the ground. I let out a cry, and lucky for me a man who happened to be passing by ran over to see what was wrong.

_This is my chance to get help!_

“Miss! Are you alright?” I recognized him as one of the stockbrokers Tony had made me talk to earlier that evening. He reached out for my arm but Ebony Maw beat him to it, holding onto it with one hand and gripping my shoulder with the other.

“It’s quite alright, sir. Miss Chesterfield just had a bit too much to drink tonight and I was about to help her to the balcony to get some fresh air.”

I tried to yell at the man for help, but I found I was unable to even open my own mouth as if something was physically holding it shut.

Fight or flight was setting in, but my brain must have opted for _fright because_  I felt paralyzed. I prayed that the fear in my eyes would be enough of a message to the stockbroker.

Of course, I wouldn’t be _that_ lucky.

The man stopped and thought for a moment, his brain most likely hazy from drinking, then he merely clapped Ebony Maw on the shoulder and smiled wide,

“Good man! Taking care of a young lady like that, she’s lucky to have you!” Ebony Maw smiled softly down at me,

“Thank you, but I really am the lucky one.” The man apparently couldn’t see past the nice-guy mask because he just nodded and turned to walk back to the party.

My heart sank as I watched my only chance to escape disappear. As soon as the stockbroker was out of sight he pulled me to my feet and held me steady.

He whispered into my ear, so close I could feel his breath, “How about we get a bit of that fresh air, it might help clear your mind.”

I wanted to refuse and run away, get as far away as I could from this strange man.

_“Go with him.”_

All of a sudden I heard a dark whisper fill my head. It was more of a hiss than a whisper and it stung the backs of my eyes like a horrible headache as I tried to fight it.

As hard as I tried to resist, I found my feet moving without my permission, leading me towards a pair of glass doors.

The balcony was relatively large, with only a glass barrier standing between us the New York City streets hundreds of feet below.

Feeling my free will return to me I spun around to face Ebony Maw. I was almost expecting him to have a knife or a gun, or something to imply that this was an attack.

All I saw was a man in a dark grey suit just standing there with his hands folded in front of him.

“Don’t be alarmed, I’m not here to harm you. Unless, of course, you try to run from me.” His voice held a calm tone, but it did nothing to ease my nerves.

“Why…Why are you doing this?” I asked as I backed away from him until my back touched the glass wall.

“I don’t know what you are so worried about, Eliza, I haven’t even done anything to you yet” He began walking towards me, “Your panic is a waste of good suffering.”

“Please, let me go,” I begged with a trembling voice.

Ebony Maw shook his head slowly, bending down to my eye level and cupping my face with his left hand.

“No, I don’t think I will. I need you, and your power-”

I jerked away from his touch and grabbed onto his hand. Using all of the energy I had left, I concentrated on the power cords that were under the floor of the balcony.

Feeling the buzz flowing from the ground into my spine, I sent the electrical current straight to into the hand I was gripping.

I _severely regretted_  that decision.

Instead of being a fried corpse, his whole image flickered again like a screen with a power surge. It should have killed him, there had to be over 200 volts in that charge.

With a flash, it was no longer a man standing before me, but a monster. Wrinkled grey skin, wispy white hair, the complete absence of a nose. But what stood out the most was those goddamn blue eyes.

The eyes were the only part that didn’t change.

“W-What are you?!” I recoiled but I was unable to move any further away.

A look of fury covered Ebony Maw’s face, making his new appearance even more horrifying.

In one swift movement, he brought his ringed hand down upon my face, effectively knocking me into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, since my Ebony Maw x OC fanfiction actually has fans again, now that Endgame is out and about, here’s chapter 2!  
> Thank you guys so much for the support and chapter 3 will be out really soon.
> 
> \- CallieCrossroads


End file.
